


Bring Your Daughter to Work Why Don't You?

by ChibiGirl92



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Child Prodigy, F/M, Fitzgerald Family, Gen, Jeremy has a daughter, spanking implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiGirl92/pseuds/ChibiGirl92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his wife out of town and his house too far from his work, Jeremy has to bring his 12 year old Daughter to work.  The old animatronics take great interest in her when she shows immense talent at fixing up animatronics.  Will Jeremy be able to keep his daughter safe, while also doing his job?<br/>Prequel to Discoveries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Your Daughter to Work Why Don't You?

"I'm really sorry Mr. Winston, I live too far from work to leave her at home alone" a man with a lanky frame said to the much older man looking to just start to be in their Forties. Standing in front of the lanky man, was a 12 year old girl, looking up quietly with her grey eyes. the old man offered a smile to them both. 

"Nonsense Jeremy, I don't mind you having to bring your daughter" Mr. Winston responded, seeming okay with it. The Girl played with her reddish brown hair lightly as she listened to her father talk to his boss. She looked over when in the corner of her eye, something scattered away. She blinked, swearing she saw something moving in the shadows. She felt her dad give her a slight nudge. 

"Thank you so much Sir!" Jeremy finished as he left for his office with his daughter. The old man waved good bye, leaving for home for the night. Bianca saw how large the office was, holding her pink suitcase, her My little Pony backpack on her back. She saw her dad give her a nervous smile. 

"Okay Bianca, all you have to do is sit behind me and play with your stuff, there might be times I'm gonna ask you to wind up a music box, you think you can do that?" He asked, the girl nodded to him. She sat down cross legged, pulling out what looked to be a cute little plushie. But she opened it up, and started to mess with the circuits in it. Jeremy sweat dropped when saw her do that. 

"Just like your mother and grandparents" he commented, making her grin at him. She would listen to her father flip through cameras, and some nervous hums occasionally. Bianca didn't know why her dad was so nervous, but she tried to focus. 

"Hi!" a voice of a child called, Bianca looked up to see Balloon Boy, one of the animatronics, just standing there. Jeremy gave a very nervous chuckle when he noticed him. Bianca saw him flashing a light into the halls, wondering why he was so scared. Her eyes met BB's, she waved at him. He turned his body, looking over at her. 

"Hi" He said to her, she gave a small smile. 

"Hi Balloon boy! Have kids been happy getting balloons?" She asked him cheerfully. Jeremy wanted to tell her to quiet down, but he was busy keeping Foxy out of the office. Bianca continued to talk to Balloon boy, before he left the office. Jeremy sighed, seeing Foxy was now gone. Bianca went over and wound up the music box. Jeremy smiled at his daughter, glad she didn't pay notice to Foxy. But now he was starting to regret bringing her with him. He continued with checking the Cameras and lights. Bianca hummed as she tinkered with her toy. 

\-- 

Bianca heard her dad get more nerve racked as the night progressed. She was going to ask, but she heard him shriek, and his chair fling backwards, falling. 

"DADDY!?" She yelled, standing up when she saw her dad hit the ground head first. Running over, she saw her dad was unconscious, now she was worried. She heard movements, causing her to grab the flashlight, looking where the noise was coming from. She gasped when she saw it was Mangle there, over them menacingly. Mangle seemed to stop when she saw Bianca however. Bianca puffed her cheeks out, glaring at the animatronic. 

"Vixie! Why would you scare my Dad like that!? I know other kids like to rip you apart but my daddy's not your scape goat! For shame!" she scolded, one hand on her hip and one finger in the air. Mangle's ears raised up at the mention of her real name, but then lowered as she was scolded, letting out a whine of sorts. Bianca's arms were crossed, still glaring, before she let up a little. 

"I mean, I guess I would be mad if I was stuck like that too" She commented, the animatronic looking at her quizzically. She saw her pull out a Purple blanket with pink and yellow Flowers on it from her backpack, laying her dad's head under it. 

"I'll be back Daddy!" She said, taking the tablet so to wind the music box, taking her suitcase and backpack. She looked up at Mangle who just stared at her. 

"Can you make sure no one scares my Daddy any more? I'm gonna go find something!" She told her as she left, the animatronic just watching, wondering what she just witnessed. Bianca skipped down the halls, looking for the parts and service room. Looking curiously, before she saw the door and it was closed. She grinned, opening it, but then she looked down and gasped. 

"Oh...Bonnie! What happened to your face!? And your ARM?" She asked, horrified when she saw him. The animatronic sat there seeming lifeless at the moment. She sighed, she had allot of work ahead of her didn't she? Rewinding the music box, she reached into her bag. 

"Looks like this is a job for Dr. Bianca Dianne Fitzgerald!" she exclaimed, pulling out pink framed glasses, smiling as she put them on. She looked around before she saw Bonnie's arm, and his face in a box. She looked back at the wires that stuck out of his arm, remembering what her mother had said when it came to wiring. She began to remove the costume part, holding the arm to the wires, grabbing her suitcase for her tool kit. She saw what she needed, and started to reapply Bonnie's arm together. 

"Seriously Bon, you need to take better care of yourself!" She chided lightly, rewinding the music box before working again. She was humming Snow White songs as she finished, putting the costume piece back on. Bianca beamed when she finished with his arm, now getting his face. She pulled the rest of his head off from his body, to reconnect the wires. She pulled out a sewing needle and some thread from her kit. She began to sew his face back into place. 

\--- 

Jeremy awoke with a Groan, sitting up and rubbing his head. 

"Ow... That hurt like a... Wait!" He yelled, looking around, he was still in the Pizzeria, but his daughter was nowhere to be seen. His heart began to almost beat out of his chest, seeming panicked now. 

"Bianca!?" He called loudly, Mangle watched from the ceiling how he was flipping his shit. She did what that child had asked her to, but she did wonder where they were. The looks from her Toy companions when she stopped them from hurting the guy was rather hilarious though. She continued to watch him, wondering when he would notice her presence. 

"Oh my god, those animatronics may have gotten ahold of her, oh god what time is it?" He reached for the tablet, to realize it wasn't there. 

"OH GOD" he shouted, Mangle rolled her eyes as she listened to his hysterics, tempted to knock him unconscious again. 

"What if they have her? What if, What if she left? What if the older models got her? WHAT IF THE PUPPET GOT HER?" Fueled by utter horror, Jeremy started to rush out the door. 

"DON'T WORRY BEE! DADDY'S COMING!" He screamed, before Mangle almost flew down to stop him. He skidded to a halt, terrified of the animatronic before him. He let out whimpers of fear. 

"M-Mangle! Y-You...You know where she is don't you?" He questioned with stammers. Mangle looked him in the eyes, Jeremy's eyebrows furrowing. 

"Tel-Tell me!" He demanded, his body shook. He was met with silence. 

"I said TELL me Dammit!" he was almost screaming, a shaking mess of tears. Jeremy made an attempt to run past the animatronic, who tripped him up. Falling face first, Jeremy felt himself be drug over to his chair by the animatronic before she wrapped around him, keeping him in place. Despite struggling, he couldn't break her grip of him. 

"Please be okay" He whimpered, worried for his daughter, still trying to break free. 

\-- 

"there! Now you're better!" Bianca said getting up and putting her things away. She shook a finger with a wink. 

"Remember Bonbon! Take better care of yourself!" She said as she saw what she originally came here for. She grabbed the white limbs of an animatronic, before leaving with them, and the tablet. She wound the box one more time then ran off. Bonnie finally moved himself, blinking. He looked down at his reattached arm. Bonnie began to attempt to move his arm, which moved a little roughly at first, but still. 

"Your arm... it can move?" a deep but soft voice asked. Freddy and Chica finally let their presence be known, having hidden from the child the entire time. He looked at Freddy and Chica, surprised himself, but nodded. Bonnie felt his face for the first time in a very long time. 

"I got repaired... By a child?" He finally asked, taking in what he had witnessed while pretending to not be active. Freddy looked to be thinking. 

"Perhaps we could ask her to fix us as well" He thought out loud. 

"She took Mangle's limbs" Bonnie stated to them. Did she intend to try and repair THAT wreck of an animatronic too? Now this they did want to see. 

\--- 

Bianca hurried back to the security office, careful with the limbs she had. She seemed rather excited, running past one of the rooms, Toy Bonnie popped his head out when he heard her, thinking it was the night guard. But he took note of a child's form, making him blink. 

"Children aren't supposed to be here at night" He mumbled, getting out, intending to follow her now. He saw Toy Freddy and Toy Chica come out too, also looking interested. Toy Chica saw where she was going. 

"Oh no! She's going to where that man is!" She sounded worried, hands to her face. 

"Then let's go get her" Toy Freddy said with a nod as they ran after the girl. Bianca wasn't aware she was being chased, but she returned to the office. 

"Vixie! I have something for you!" She called with a smile. She saw Mangle had her dad restrained, causing her o pout. 

"Vixieeeeeee!" She called, irritated. Jeremy saw his daughter, safe and sound. 

"Bianca!" He called, trying to release himself. He felt the binding Mangle did, loosen, allowing him more free movement. Hurrying, he Ran over pulling his daughter into a tight hug. 

"Oh Thank the heavens you're alright!" Jeremy was almost hysterical, hugging her close to him, tears running down his face. 

"Of Course I'm alright!" Bianca said to him as if it were matter of fact. Mangle watched them, but could hear the others coming in. She took note of what Bianca had grabbed, which were set beside her. Hearing foot steps closing in, Jeremy looked up to see the Toy animatronics. He pushed his daughter behind him, glaring at them. They were glaring right back at him. 

"Get out of here! you three and your withered friends caused me enough stress, now you take my daughter!?" He snapped, Bianca gave him a look that he was crazy. 

"Daddy, they didn't Take me" She tried to explain to him. Her dad didn't seem to want to listen however. The Three surrounded them, to jump Jeremy and get Bianca away from him. But the moment they made the attempt, there was a loud chime throughout the building, it was 6 AM. The animatronics fell down, everything kicking in now. Jeremy exhaled, taking off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. Bianca saw how he shook, taking his hand to reassure him. Feeling her warm hand against his clammy, cold hands, he turned to his daughter, giving a weak smile. He squeezed her hand, grabbing her blanket, as they began to leave. As they did, Bianca turned around, looking at the parts of Mangle she went to get to fix the animatronic which now lie on the ground. She looked a little sad she couldn't do what she originally intended, but gave a small smile, maybe tomorrow she could help her. She let out a yawn as they left. In the corner of her eye, was the now repaired Bonnie, to whom she gave a tired grin to.

**Author's Note:**

> This story actually Ties into my other FNaF Fic, Discoveries, it's about Bianca and her connection to the animatronics. She makes comments that will regard this story here! Also a little on her is that, she was learning this stuff at a VERY young age, which is why she has such a talent with it.


End file.
